Toa Titans
by cronapower
Summary: the toa titans proud, strong and...newbes! warning may have swaring and character death
1. chapter 1 intro and The heros part 1

I** DO NOT OWN BIONICLE (WISHED I DID THOUGHT) THE OC CHARACTERS BELONG TO ME AND TAKUMAICHIJOLUVER HOPE YOU LIKE IT :)**

* * *

Bionicle Toa Titans

Gather friends and listen to the story of the Bionicle

In the time before time their was a island that held such great Toa. That were risking their lives to save the matoran from the evil Makuta (once that name was said it echoed off the walls). But the toa were not that good in controlling their powers in the first place though.

This is the live sof the Toa Titans.

* * *

miguel pov

a group of males all wearing eather green shirts and blue pants or blue shirts and green pants, were all staring at a boy that was maybe eather in his teens on his pre teens arguing with a man that looked over sixty years old who was calmy trying to talk with the boy. **"Why do i have to go? can't you let someone else go insteed?"** the boy bagged fully knowing that people were staring at him and the man. **"No Miguel only you can go to the temple i just forgot my necklace thier can"t you go for me"** the old man said trying to look desperit to get the boy to cave in, which was working because the boy was looking around to see more people then before. **"FINE! i'll go but dont think just because i am doing this that i am nice ok!" **Miguel said as he walked away from the crowd towords the temple, a nineteen year old boy went up tothe old man **"Turaga Xander why did you send Miguel to the temple? and you dont wear nicklaces?" **the boy said as he and the others from the crowd begane to walk away to do what they were doing.

* * *

ashley pov

a young girl with glasses was walking down the village thinking over what turaga Dodorey said to her a couple minuets ago. **"So the turaga want me to see if their is any imformation about the new set of toa stars in the temple" **Ashley thought to herself. It was true that their were a new set of toa stars it appeard a couple days ago the other turaga and Dodorey were in a meeting for two days until they all went back to their resecptive villages. when Ashley asked turaga Dodorey way she had togo not someone else all she got was** "You will know when get back from the temple, and Ashley use that thunder matoran instink of yours when you get their"** and was out of the house before she knew it. when Ashley reached the gate of the village she opened it and counted walking towords the temple.

* * *

******HI! THIS IS MY FIRST TIME MAKING A STORY SORRY IF IT SUCKS I'LL POST AS SOON AS I CAN! :) oh and i am the friend of takumaichijoluver that owns miguel if you want to know why he is here in the first place. **


	2. Chapter 2 the heros part 2

I** DO NOT OWN BIONICLE (WISHED I DID THOUGHT) THE OC CHARACTERS BELONG TO ME AND TAKUMAICHIJOLUVER HOPE YOU LIKE IT :)**

* * *

Bionicle Toa Titans

Gather friends and listen to the story of the Bionicle

In the time before time their was a island that held such great Toa. That were risking their lives to save the matoran from the evil Makuta (once that name was said it echoed off the walls). But the toa were not that good in controlling their powers in the first place though.

This is the live sof the Toa Titans.

* * *

terry pov

A girl with dark blue hair and yellow eyes and sighed as she kicked the water from the river that cut throught her village she was so deep in thought that she did not notice a shadow fall over her. What she did notice however was a hand slapping her over the head from the sudden contack of the hand the girl screamed like no tomorrow. Standing up the girl turend around to see a old women in her sixtys and giving the women was looking a shouked expression **"Don't give me that looked Terry! i came here for a resone"** the old women said as she walked up towords the gate that protected the village from any harms. **"W-what c-can i do f-for y-you turaga Bloom" **Terry said as she ran up to the women **"What i want you to do is go to the temple to see if thier is any thing worng ok" **with that said she cloosed the gate on Terry, Terry who was one the other side of the gate now was with a blank exsperasion before she turend around and walked toword the temple.

* * *

******HI! THIS IS MY FIRST TIME MAKING A STORY SORRY IF IT SUCKS I'LL POST AS SOON AS I CAN! :) oh and i am the friend of takumaichijoluver that owns miguel if you wanted to know why he is here in the first place. sorry is this is a little bit shourt i promiss the next chapter will be longer :)**


	3. Chapter 3 the heros part 3

I** DO NOT OWN BIONICLE (WISHED I DID THOUGHT) THE OC CHARACTERS BELONG TO ME AND TAKUMAICHIJOLUVER HOPE YOU LIKE IT :)**

* * *

Bionicle Toa Titans

Gather friends and listen to the story of the Bionicle

In the time before time their was a island that held such great Toa. That were risking their lives to save the matoran from the evil Makuta (once that name was said it echoed off the walls). But the toa were not that good in controlling their powers in the first place though.

This is the live sof the Toa Titans.

* * *

Nikki pov

a girl waring gold dress with blue stripes in it was thinking as she walked down the streets of her village. Nikki was the Turaga Eves right hand matoran out of all the village she chouse Nikki to go to the temple, not that she was mad or anything Nikki just dose not want to walk the far. the hour before she was walking Nikki went up to Turaga Eve and asked her what can she do for her? **"I guess you can do something for me Nikki, Nikki can you go to the temple and bring back some rocks so i can teach the village to properly controll their powers"** was what Eve asked her to do. And thats why she is walking down the village to get to the gate to gotothe temple. **"But why me of all people!" **Nikki thought as opened the gate, closing the gate she turend and started to walk to the temple.

* * *

Matthew pov

**"WHY DOSE THE OLD MAN WANT ME TO GO TO THE TEMPLE INSTED OF THE OTHERS?"** Matthew thought as he as he clamind a sandoon. Matthew like all po-matoran were very stubbern and did not like to dothing that they were forced to do **"And i was in joyin my free time as well"** Matthew said aloud. No one was with him Turaga Kent told him that he cant bring any one to the temple but himself. And here he was walking towrds the temple for who nows how long **"So once i get their i have to get some samples of the pillers to see how long they have been their"** Matthew thought. Once he saw the jungel he gave a cry of joy and started to run towords it **"YES THE SOONER I GET TO THE TEMPLE THESOONER I AM DONE!"** Matthew thought as he enterd the jungel.

* * *

Michelle pov

Michelle as she got out of her hut she noticed Terry talking with Turaga Bloom she was so bizzy watching thouse two that she fell into the river **"stuped river"** she thought angerly. That was when a shadow fell over her looking up she saw Turaga Bloom looking down at her **"Haha what can i do for you Turaga Bloom?"** Michelle said when she got out of the river. **"Fallow Terry and make sure she dose not make a foul of herself alright Michelle?"** Bloom said** "Alright Turaga Bloom if thats what you want"** Michelle said as she walked up to the gate. When she opened the gate she saw Terry walking runing up to her Michelle yelled **"HAY TERRY WAIT FOR ME!"** and tackled Terry to the ground. **"Haha guess who told me to fallow you"** Michelle said as she stoud up from the ground **"I am guessing Turaga Bloom"** Terry mumbled as she got upas well and started to walk towords the temple.

* * *

******HI! THIS IS MY FIRST TIME MAKING A STORY SORRY IF IT SUCKS I'LL POST AS SOON AS I CAN! :) oh and i am the friend of takumaichijoluver that owns miguel if you wanted to know why he is here in the first place. and she also said is was ok for me to put her characters in it if you were woundering as well. **


End file.
